


Turning Through Danny Phantom

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drabble Collection, Episode: s01e07 Bitter Reunions, Episode: s01e12 Teacher of the Year, Episode: s01e13 13, Episode: s01e14 Public Enemies, Episode: s01e20 Control Freak, Episode: s02e08-09 The Ultimate Enemy, Episode: s02e14 Beauty Marked, Friendship, Gen, Ghost Hunting, Humor, Through Danny Phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: A collection of episode-based drabbles written for Through Danny Phantom, each exactly 100 words long. Various characters and genres.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley
Kudos: 2
Collections: Through Danny Phantom





	1. Theme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434867) by [sapphireswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming). 



> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/1/Through-Danny-Phantom

"I can't believe you did this, Tucker."

"What, you don't like it?"

"Like it? It's a contest to write the best theme song for Danny Phantom!"

"I know, dude. Isn't it awesome?"

"No, Tuck. It's turning... me..." Danny whispered, "into some sort of comic book superhero thing."

"Well, that's already sort of what you are. Might as well give you a decent theme song."

"But that's so weird!"

"Does that mean... you don't want to hear mine?"

Danny sighed. "If you stop with the puppy eyes, I'll listen."

"Alright! Okay, so here goes: Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen..."


	2. Hospitality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/30/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> For s01e07 Bitter Reunions

Vlad looked the portrait. "Ah yes, Jack, just think! The ghost of the Dairy King could, for all you know, roam the very halls of this castle!"

Jack's face lit up and he bounced like a puppy.

Vlad smirked.

There was no way Jack was walking away from his hospitality now. No matter how hard Maddie—his beautiful Maddie—might object to staying, she couldn't talk him out of anything. She hadn't been able to in college, and from the looks of things, it had only gotten worse over the years.

Too bad the Dairy King's ghost didn't actually exist...


	3. Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/73/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> This chapter is not exactly 100 words, but was too short to post by itself
> 
> For s01e12 Teacher of the Year

"But he has stuff to do after class!"

Danny stopped short in surprise when he heard Jazz's plea for mercy from Lancer mix with his own.

It made no sense.

Jazz thought he slacked off. He hadn't been getting good grades for months now. That was the entire reason he was in this mess right now. And he didn't even have an excuse like being in four different after school clubs like she was. Not band, or even year book. Nothing. And he only had two friends of any note.

He would have thought that his sister, his overbearing, know-it-all, nothing-matters-but-school-and-psychology sister would have been the first to gang up on him, nag him for being a worthless idiot who couldn't even try to get solid B minuses.

Yet here she was, defending his urgent need to do… umm… amorphous… stuff… after class…?

"Whaaaaa…?" was his oh-so-very coherent response when his brain finally caught up with him. "How do you know I have stuff to do?"


	4. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/89/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> For s01e13 13 where this character was waiting in line to exit The Portal

Danny's fist almost made contact when he stopped to get a good look at the new ghost. A pipe in hand and sailor's cap on its head, which was nothing more than a gigantic eyeball, complete with veins and everything. The eye-head swiveled to look at his almost-attacker unperturbed.

"What?" it asked gruffly.

"Um…" Danny blinked. "Are you related to the Observants?"

The eyeball managed to snort somehow. "Definitely not."

"Oh good," Danny grinned as he pulled his arm back. "Then I won't feel bad about doing… THIS!" Danny swung.

That would teach the newbie not to commandeer his bedroom.


	5. Combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/89/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> For s01e13 13

Danny had been on solitary patrol and was just about to declare Amity Park and its citizens safe for the night when blue mist flashed before his eyes.

He wasn't worried until he realized it was Kitty. Kitty always came with Johnny and Johnny always brought Shadow. Suddenly the odds weren't looking as good as they could have…

He didn't have time to call for help before he was in desperate need of it. Danny tumbled to the ground after the concerted attack of the ghostly trio.

"Have enough, kid?"

Struggling, Danny raised himself into combat stance.

"Bring it on."


	6. The One Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/90/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> This chapter is not exactly 100 words, but was too short to post by itself
> 
> For s01e13 13
> 
> References to The Lord of the Rings by JRR Tolkien

Johnny raged on the lab floor as he stood next to the now closed portal that separated him from his love.

Everything was falling to pieces. This was all wrong.

He was the one in charge. He would use the ring to restore Kitty to a bodily form, keep her from fading out into the staticy flames that threatened to pull her apart when she stepped too far out of the pale.

He would restore her to her true and beautiful form and then they could live life as they had always planned, unhampered by what everyone thought of them. No one could stop him.

Yet here was this young annoying boy, this short punk kid with unruly hair who kept on ruining all of his plans.

Flinging out his arms, he ordered his black rider to fetch back his precious possession.

"Shadow, fetch the ring! It's the one priority to rule them all."


	7. Ghostbusters and the Fail Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/92/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> The first drabble is by me, the second is by [Ansa88](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2675825/Ansa88)
> 
> For s01e14 Public Enemies

The Guys in White.

The Groovy Gang.

Master's Blasters.

His parents...

Danny knew the competition. He knew which organizations were out to get him, where they were from, how they had been trained, and what kind of threat level they warranted.

Some were more dangerous than others and all were annoying as he went through his daily city-wide ghost patrols. But none of them actually posed a problem.

Then... there was the new group of ghost hunters. How they had gotten together, he would never know, but there were Dash, Kwan, and Paulina, all decked out in sickly orange Hazmat.

.

* * *

.

Paulina inspected a nonexistent speck on her nails.

"When is, like, a ghost, like, gonna show up?"

Her whine grinded Dash's ears. He sighed.

"We gotta wait for them, or we won't be able to catch up. Remember last time?"

Paulina shuddered. "I got, like, goop all, like, over my, like, best shirt!"

Dash nodded. "So we wait!"

"Guys, we've got one!" The two rushed to Kwan, who grinned at them. Opening the net, they all screamed as a rat fought its way out and skittered past them.

Danny watched them, chuckling. "Late night entertainment, who knew?" He swooped off.


	8. Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/97/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> For s01e07 Bitter Reunions

Agent H set his white mug on the white table, careful lest anything become white-stained-brown. Opening his briefings, the first article's author claimed to have witnessed an overshadowing at a class reunion. He snorted. He was accustomed to crack claims, but they never failed to entertain him. This particular article was from… Harry Chin… oh yes, the unfortunately named woman dismissed from her prestigious paper the minute she stood by her ridiculous claims in this very article.

He was laying it aside when a name near the bottom of the article caught his eye. A very familiar name.

Jack Fenton.


	9. Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/98/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> For s01e20 Control Freak

Tucker was a genius, pure and simple.

There was no use denying it; he would make a comeback so brilliant you needed to wear sunglasses for days.

What could he say? He was just that good.

Most girls didn't see it, but if they were stupid enough to chase after Dash, he didn't want them anyway… even if they were cute.

Teachers didn't recognize it until he had enjoyed the company of the Cram-tastic Mach-5, but he'd always had it.

Telling Freakshow to lift his staff higher so it would be knocked out of his hand was mere child's play.

.

* * *

.

Tucker… wasn't a sports person.

His parents discovered from little league and local soccer teams that their son would never be a great athlete. He just wasn't built that way. Didn't have the coordination.

Brain-finger coordination was phenomenal, but hand-eye? Not really.

They tried, though; kept him through pewee football long enough to learn the basics of the game and he'd continued tossing around the pigskin with his dad every once in a while.

So when the staff came flying his way, he reached for it, thinking that for once, he could come through when his friends needed him.

Fumble.


	10. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/100/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> For s02e14 Beauty Marked

Sam… was gone. Vanished, kidnapped, abducted.

Frankly, Danny wasn't sure what to do. He'd never been in this position before. Been the hero, yes, but never like this. Never with _her_.

Any gentlemanly gesture had been denied, any offer of protection an offense against her (quite capable) abilities. Her famous streak of independence sometimes bordered on ultra- feminism.

So it took longer than it should have to register what he needed to do now. But then he turned to see Tucker at his side, face sporting identical determination.

"So…" Tucker said.

"Yeah," Danny responded. "We'll go to get her…"

"Together."


	11. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8169889/130/Through-Danny-Phantom
> 
> For s02e0-09 The Ultimate Enemy
> 
> One of my first-ever fanfiction ideas

Danny and Vlad circled each other warily, with ecto-energy blazing in their fists, ready to be released at a moment's notice.

"You have absolutely no idea what you are trying to turn me into, do you?"

Vlad smiled amusedly. "My apprentice… my son…"

"No!" Danny shook his head. "No, that's not what it is."

"Then what is it, Daniel? Please, enlighten me."

"You would turn me into a monster that makes you shake in your shoes, that you would have no way to control. It would destroy you, Vlad." Danny stared at the man. "And you don't even get it."


End file.
